One Piece: The Uprising
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Xero was a young and rising marine who believed in justice, and the World Government. That is until his eyes are opened by a weird necklace and he must find the other nine hero's of a prophecy and the thirteen keys of the to find the Cave of Dreams in order to save the world. App inside. Except only through PM's Rating might go up.
1. An Unknown Dream

**Hello, Zero Mason here. This is another One Piece OC fic that will fallow a young marine captain named Xero as he finds out the truth of the World Government and fights for a future that is worth living in. I need a first mate, navigator, Sniper/Marksman, Cook, Doctor, Historian, Shipwright, Blacksmith, and ****Musician**. Also, before I start, this story idea came from a good friend of mine, Inhuman X.

Chapter One: A Unknown Dream.

_It is a stormy night, the wind howls like crazy a huge storm raged over them, the people boarded up their houses and brought in all they surplice as they were getting ready to wreath the storm. But unknown to any of them, five large navy ships were heading right for them._

_"Sur, we are ready to launch." said a young marine as he saluted to his superior. He was a tall man around the age of 29. He was muscular, had short black hair, cold blue eyes, and wear a marine jacket over his back along with a brown t-shirt and black pants and a pair of black boots._

_"Good, now sink the island." he said as the young marine saluted again to his boss. He then turned and ordered all the ship to began to fire. Soon after, all the ships began to fire on to the small island. As they did, people began to scream for help and run to try to avoid both the cannons and the heavy winds. After just ten minutes, the island was now beneath the waves and people lost to the unforgiving_ sea.

* * *

"AHHHHHH." screamed a young man as he jolted up in his bed with a cold sweat running down his brow. He was around the age of 17, with slightly long snow white hair that hung in his face, deep blue eyes, and a lite tone of muscle on his body. As he sat there for a few moments trying to get his mind straight of the vivid playing over and over in his head. When suddenly there was a loud knock at his door, which drew all his attention from everything.

"Xero, come on. We have a mission and we're late." yelled a strict sounding voice from the other side of the door.

"Damn it." Xero yelled as he jumped out of bed, ran right to the closet, and quickly got dressed. He was wearing a black t-shirt covered by a marine jacket draped over his shoulders, black jeans, and black boots. After tying his boot laces, he ran to the door and opened it to reveal another young man just about his age.

"Finally your awake." he said with his arms crossed over his chest. He had long blonde hair, green eyes, a slightly more muscle tone to him then Xero, and he wear a marine jacket, a red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and boots.

"Sorry Jay, my alarm didn't go off." Xero said with a yawn as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, which annoyed his fellow marine.

"Xero, you and I are captains. But you don't seam to show you care at all about you duties." Jay yelled as he stared in anger at Xero.

"Look Jay, you know I take my duties and to protect people." Xero said firmly as he stood his ground against Jay, and as the two stared each other down. They both suddenly smiled and started to laugh.

"Sorry about that. Any way. Come on, Missy's waiting for us." Jay said as he turned and began to walk away, leaving a shock Xero for a second, until he turned and followed. As the two walked on, Xero felt he should tell Jay something.

"I had the dream last night." he said with a slight frown on his face, which worried Jay.

"What do you think it means?" Jay asked as they turned the corner and came face to faces with a man that towered over them and had muscular body, had short black hair, cold blue eyes, and wear a marine jacket over his back along with a brown t-shirt and black pants and a pair of black boots. The three looked at each other for a few moments, until he brushed past them and continued on his way. As the two stood there for a moment, until the shock was gone.

"I'm not sure. But he was in it." Xero said as they turned forward and proceeded on their way. Soone, they were in front of two large doors and they opened them to reveal a large office.

"Where have you to been?" yelled a voice from behind the big desk. It was a middle-age woman with long pink hair, yellow eyes, an hour glass figure with a large bust, and wear a marine jacket with a red female dress shirt with matching skirt and high heels. The two stepped forward and then got down on one knee in front of her.

"I'm sorry Rear-Admiral Missy, we wear training and lost track time." jay said as he tried to cover for Xero, and she seam to have bought it. As she picked up a folder and open it to give them their

"Well, don't let it happen again. Any way. I'm sending you two to a small island called Gewso, I pirate crew have been spotted on it and we want you to take care of them." she said as closed the folder and placed it on the desk. Jay and Xero both nodded as they stood up and Jay walked over to the desk, and got the folder and then the two young marines left. As the door closed, Xero sigh in relief as he turned to Jay.

"Thanks man, you saved me." Xero said as he held his hand out for him, Jay looked at it for a few moments until he smiled and reached out to shake it.

"Just get a better alarm. Now come on." Jay said as the two headed down the hall and towards the dock area.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the office, Missy sigh as she laid back in her chair and stared off into the bright blue sky.

"I just the survive." she said as she frowned.

TBC.

* * *

What did Missy mean by 'survive'? What awaits Jay and Xero at Gewso? What oes Xero's dream mean and what does the scary marine have ro do with it?

* * *

**The app is below. Now, I'm only take app by PM. Oh, and this fic is it's own story and stands alone.**

Name:

Nickname:

Sexuality:

Gender:

Race:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Tattoo/Scars:

Personality:

History:

Family?:

Normal Clothes:

Winter Clothes:

Swimwear:

Summer Clothes:

Measurements (Females Only.):

Weapons?:

Roll:

Devil Fruit?:

Haki/any other Techniques:

Dream/Coal in life.:

* * *

**Well, that is it. I would like to thank Inhuman X for letting me barrow his fic idea.**


	2. Gewso Showdown

**Hello, this is the next chapter of One Piece: The Uprising. I hope you like it and I still need crew members.**

Chapter 2: Gewso Showdown.

The sun was shining as a medium sized marine ship sailed through the water. On board, Xero was laying on the railing while Jay was standing next to the wheel and was reading the fold he was given.

"So, anything interesting on this pirate crew?" Xero asked as he looked from the railing to his fellow captain.

"Not much, their a bunch of no bodies. In fact, of the known crew members, the highest bounty is 16,000,000.0berries." Jay said as he looked away from the folder and looked towards Xero.

"16,000,000? Why would they send us after a crew with such a low bounty?" Xero said with puzzled look on his face as he looked back at Jay.

"But there's this rumor that they have gotten Ryu Kahnto to join." Jay said which hushed every one on the ship as they looked at Jay and Xero's eyes widen as he heard this, too.

"The Demon Slicer? I thought he was with the Blood Hound Pirates?" Xero asked as he was confused..

"He was, but they mutiny against him and left him stranded two years ago." Jay said as he finished reading and closed the folder as an island became visible as the two pirates looked at the island.

"So, this will be interesting." Xero said with a smile as they came closer to Gewso.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, a bunch of pirates were partying and drinking as one was sitting in the crows nest. He was about twenty years old, he was about 6'1, had gold eyes, his hair was black all of his hair underneath his temples are revealed to be buzzed short, whilst the rest, specifically most of the bangs over his forehead, are swept back into a wide ponytail with several strands sticking out from the center's top, and he wear a grey t-shirt with black pants and boots. He also had two katanas attached to his belt and a red medallion around his neck. The young man was looked through a telescope when he notice a marine ship sailing they way.

"Guys heads up, we have a marine ship heading this way." the look out said from his perch, this got every pirate's attention as they all started to get ready for a fight. As they were getting ready, the look out smiled as he jumped down and landed on the dock as he walked towards town.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the marine ship docked and Jay was speaking to his subordinates.

"Alright, most of these pirates are low rankers and will be no trouble to defeat. But if you come across Ryu, please do not entice a fight and notify me or Xero asap." Jay said as he looked at the men under his charge.

"Yes Sir." they all yelled and saluted him as they began to leave the ship and headed into the city. After the last one left, Xero came up next to Jay as the two looked at the town.

"You should fight him. You have a better chance of winning then I do." Jay said as he looked at his close friend.

"Yeah, I thought that too. Well see ya." Xero said as he walked off the gangplank headed into the town while Jay want down a different way.

* * *

Two marines were running down the streets, looking for any signs of the pirates they were sent there for. As they were looking, the look out was watching from a roof and smiled as he drew one of his sword, turned it around so the back was facing them, and then smiled even bigger.

"Time for some fun." he said as he jumped from the roof and landed just a few feet away from the two marines, who turned around and saw the swordsman.

"Halt, your under arrest. Pirate scum." one yelled as he and his partner drew their swords.

"Real?" the look out said as he aimed his backwards sword toward them, which made them smirk at that as they readied themselves and then charged toward him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xero was having little luck in finding any pirate. As he walked down the streets, he began to wonder if the report was false and there were no pirates on this island. That is, until he turned the corner and saw a bunch of people running and screaming. As Xero jumped back to avoid being trampled, his eyes narrowed and so he jumped onto of a roof to get a better look at what the people were running from. As he looked, he saw a large smoke cloud come from three building over.

"There they are." Xero said as he began to run towards the smoke.

* * *

At the location, one of the marines were down on the ground with a large gash on his back and the other was in pure terror as he looked at the pirate that had just did that.

"W-what are you?" the marine said as he was not sure what to do as he looked on in fear as the man lifted up his sword and then spoke.

"I'm a pirate. Demon Slash" he yelled as he swung his sword down and an air slash appeared, heading towards the marine, who closed his eyes and waited for it to hit him.

"Defect." yelled a voice from who jumped in front of him and kicked the air slash into a near by building. As the marine opened his eyes, he saw that the person was Xero.

"C-captain Xero." marine said as he was shocked to see the young captain so soon.

"Take him back to the ship and get him help." Xero said sternly as he turned back to him, as he stumbled to grab his fallen marine and took him away. As the two of them were alone, they stared at each other for a few minutes just trying to get a feel of each other until the look out spoke.

"You must be the famous, Captain, 'Stone-Cold Xero." he said as he smiled and turned his sword facing the right way.

"An your the infamous, 'The Demon Slicer' Ryu." Xero said as he got in a battle stance. The two looked at each other for a moment until Xero ran full charge towards Ryu.

"Ha, what a fool. Demon Slash." Ryu said as he swung his sword.

"Deflect." Xero yelled as he trusted his palm and it clashed with Ryu's sword, but the sword was deflected off Xero's palm and it left an opening for Xero to throw a punch, which hit Ryu square in the face. As the he stumbled back and then he looked at Xero confused.

"How did you do that?" Ryu asked as he stared at the palm that was able to stop his sword.

"I was trained by a former member of CP9 agent." Xero said with a smile as Ryu clinched his teeth and then he charged. He swung his sword wildly as Xero continued to block it with his hands and arms. The two continued with this as neither seam to give an inch and then as Ryu's sword clashed with Xero's fist, the force sent them flying and stopped a few feet away from the other.

"You are real strong." Ryu said as he placed his sword in his left hand and then drew the second sword with the right hand as he spoke, "Strong enough for me to use two swords. Double Demon Slash." Ryu yelled as he charged towards him with both swords ready to cut him. Xero smirked as he placed his arms in an x as he readied to block it.

"Deflect." Xero said as the swords were swung down and clashed with his arms, but this time the swords dug into his flesh and blood began to drip onto the road. "What the hell?" Xero said as he was forced back from the swords and he slid across the ground, and then he looked at Ryu as he pulled his swords back.

"Double Demon Slash." Ryu yelled as he swung the swords, which formed two air slashes, and they flow through the air until they hit Xero. As they hit him, he was sent flying down the street until he landed into a building and flow into as part of it fell on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Jay was busy looking for pirates as well. As he wounded the corner, he was met with ten pirates with their weapons drawn and ready to assault him.

"Hey, look that's one of those marines." one of the pirate said set his rifle to face him. Jay just looked at them as he looked bored.

"Please tell me that any of you have that 16,000,000 bounty?" Jay said as he looked annoyed at the group of pirates as they all looked at him until the one with the rifle responded.

"Nope, that's our captain. He's back on the ship." the rifle man said as he and his group clucked their guns as they all aimed towards him. Jay stood there for a moment until his frown turned into a smile.

"Thank you." Jay said as he turned around and began to head towards the docks.

"Hey, don't ignore us." the rifle man said as he and his group fired at Jay, but as the bullets got close to him, they suddenly stopped, and then forced back to the group with each bullet hitting the one that shot it and all of them were fatally hit. Jay continued for a few more minutes until he reached docks, and so he started to look around and finally found the ship the pirates were talking about. He then turned and began to walk towards it, but he was stopped from a massive club landing in front of him which made him jump back.

"Ha, you were able to dodge my Steel Club Crusher." said the large man that held the club. He was huge, about nine feet tall and was very portly. He was bald, dark red eyes, and was wearing a dirty brown shirt that barely covered his stomach, a jacket over his shoulder, black pants, and boots.

"'Clubbing' Jim. Nice to meet you." Jay said as he smiled at the large man and then he got in a battle stance.

* * *

Back with Ryu, he had walked over to the building that Xero was throw into and smiled as he kicked some of the bricks on the ground.

"I thought you would be more fun then this." Ryu said mockingly as heturned and began to walk away as he also began to sheath his swords, but as he was just about done, he hear some rocks moving and as he turned around he saw a figure stand up from the rubble sending some of it flying. "What? But how?" Ryu said as he shielded his eyes from the rubble flying towards him and as he looked at the figure, he was shocked. It was Xero standing there as if nothing had happen, but what Ryu really notice was that his right arm was made of pure stone.

"I thought I could avoid using my Devil Fruit power but oh well." Xero said as he got in a battle stance and Ryu redrew his swords as the two began to stare each other down with smile on their faces.

TBC.

* * *

Can both Xero and Jay stand up to these two powerful enemies? And is there still more to Misty's statement?

* * *

**Well, that is it. Oh, and I still need oc for the crew and others. The tolls taken are, Captain, First Mate, Navigator, and ****Musician**.


	3. The Red Medallion

**Hello, this is the next chapter of One Piece: The Uprising. I hope you like it and I still need crew members.**

Chapter 3: The Red Medallion

Ryu and Xero stared each other down for a few moments, and then they charged towards each other. As they got close to each other, Xero throw his fists and Ryu swung his sword to clash with Xero. This made a string force as they jumped back and then commence to clash a few more times until they were separate. As Ryu looked at Xero, he formed a smile as he charge straight towards Xero.

"Demon Slash." he yelled at he swung his swords forward. Xero simply pulled his fist back and then throw it forward.

"Gravel Fist." he yelled as his stone arm was forced forward and clashed with Ryu's sword. They then pulled back and continued this cycle with a sword swinging and stone fist being thrown.

* * *

Jay readied himself as he stared down the larger man with a steel club in his hand. As he watched Jim lift his arm up and then swung it down towards him.

"Steel Club Crusher." Jim yelled as the club came down towards Jay, who simply placed his hand up in the pathway of the club.

"Twister." Jay said as a small twister formed in his palm, then grow bigger and stopped the club in it's tracks. Jim was shocked as the wind forced him back and as he tried to get his footing, Jay placed his other palm in front of him and blow his breath into his palm as he said, "Wind Slash." and after saying that, his breath turned into a blade of wind and headed for Jim. As it came closer, he used his club and blocked it. Jim then lifted his club and slammed it to the ground.

"Clubbing Quake." he yelled as his club made a small earth quake, which got Jay off balance and as he did, Jim ran forward and launched another attack as he yelled, "Steel Clubbing Crusher." and as he said that, Jay looked up and had little time to react.

"Wind Step." Jay said and then suddenly he vanished from were he was as the club hit the ground. Jim was shocked at the vanishing Jay. As he looked at the spot Jay was just at, he suddenly appeared in front of Jim and he learned his leg out.

"Jet Kick." Jay said as a force of wind wrapped around his leg and then he forced it into Jim's face, sending the man flying down the dock until he came to stop. Jay landed gently on the ground as he turned to face Jim, who was now standing and smiling at Jay.

"Ha, was that your best?" Jim asked as he mocked the captain, who was shocked at what he saw and then he got a smile from Jay as he got back in a battle stance.

"You know what, you deserve a higher bounty then 16,000,000 berries." jay said as he readied himself for a second round.

* * *

Ryu and Xero continue to clash with sword and fist, and they jumped back from each other and stared the other for a few more moments until Ryu spoke.

"You know what, I'm really enjoying myself." he said as he placed his swords in an x and charged forward as he yelled, "Demon X Mark." Meanwhile, Xero pulled his fist back and ut suddenly became bigger with more stone on it.

"Bolder Smash." Xero yelled as he throw his fist forward and the two clashed again, and with the force of their impact, windows in local buildings and doors were smashed simply by the impact. As the two stood there in a stalemate, Xero looked straight to Ryu with a smile on his face as he spoke, "So am I." This made Ryu smile and the two separated. As Ryu stood there, he turned his swords so the blades faced him and then he flipped them to point them down.

"I've never tried this attack against a marine before. Lets see if it works. Demon Fangs." RYu yelled the last part as he charged forward and jumped up into the air as he brought down his blades onto Xero, but as they clashed, one of Ryu's sword tip broke off and was sent flying behind him. Ryu was shocked as he looked at the broken sword and then he looked at Xero, and then he noticed that were his swords had hit Xero, there were two large cuts in his jacket and solid stone under it.

"Stone Deflect, fun huh?" Xero said with a smile as he ran forward with his stone fist ready to fight and then he clashed with Ryu's one good sword.

* * *

"Wind Step." Jay said again as he vanished once again as Jim brought his club down. As Jim lifted the club up off the ground, Jay suddenly appeared behind him and got ready for another kick.

"Jet Kic..." Jay was in the middle of yelling when he saw Jim swing his club around and then it made contact with Jay, sending him flying into a building.

"Ha, I'm not falling for the same trick twice." Jim said as he stepped forward and looked at were Jay had landed, but then he heard a voice from behind him.

"That was close." Jim turned and saw Jay was standing there with no so much as a scratch on him. Jay then lifted his arms up and placed them in front of each other with the palms lined up, and the finger pointing in different directions.

"Jet Slam." Jay yelled as he throw his hands in front of him and this forced a large barrel of wind straight to Jim, who took it in full force and did not seam to be effected. This shocked Jay as he watched the man run towards him, so Jay set his hands up again, and then forced the wind out as he yelled, "Jet Slam." and the same barrel of wind towards Jim and again he took it all with out any sigh of pain. Jay was shocked to see him unharmed as Jim lifted up his club and swung it across, making contact with Jay, sending him into a window of a store. Jim smiled as he walked up to the window and looked inside.

"Are you still alive, Captain?" he mocked as he turned away and began to walk away heading towards his ship, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice behind him.

"I'm really surprised you have a bounty of only 16,000,000 berries." Jay said as he got out of the window and stood in front of Jim, who noticed that Jay was holding a piece of wood in his hand.

"Do you think that could stop me?" Jim said as he readied his club and charged towards him.

"Wind Saber." Jay yelled as a wind blade formed around the wood and then he swung it as Jim's club was about to hit him, and then the club was cut in half. Jim was shocked at the wind blade cutting through his club, so he turned and began to run towards his ship. But before he could get to it, Jay forced it out of the water with a large twist and then throw it down on top of Jim, who screamed as the large ship was forced on top of him. After the smoke cleared and Jim was knocked out, Jay walked over to him holding his left arm and he spoke as he looked over the down pirate, "16,000,000 my ass." And just then, he heard a voice from a marine.

"Captain Jay, Xero is fighting Ryu as we speak." Jay turned and saw it was the marine Xero had saved earlier, still with his hurt comrade.

"Were?" Jay asked, that's when he saw a large cloud of smoke. "Never mind, get him back to the ship." Jay said as the marine ran past him heading towards their ship as he headed to the fight that held his fellow captain.

* * *

At the battle, Ryu continued to try and fight off Xero's punches but he seamed unable to get the upper hand. After another clash, he jumped back and stared right at Xero.

"Man, I can't seam to get an edge, so..." he stopped talking as he turned his sword around so the blade facing towards Xero, he then pulled his sword back and run towards Xero.

"Demon Tail." Ryu yelled as he swung it forward and it clashed with Xero's stone arm. This went on as Xero began to take a few steps back as Ryu kept swinging his sword and it chipped away some of Xero's armor. This continued until Xero's back hit a wall and Ryu took his chance, and swung it with all his might.

"Soru." Xero yelled as he vanished from sight as the sword dug into the wall. Ryu was surprised as he pulled his sword out and turned around to see Xero was standing in the middle of the street.

"Ha, another trick from your CP9 trainer?" Ryu asked as he held out is arm and then began to swing his sword around until it was a complete cycle and then ran towards Xero as he yelled, "Demon Tail Whip." and as he came towards him, Xero simply pulled his arm back, formed a heavy stone armor of his arm, and then he throw his fist forward.

"Bolder Smash." Xero yelled as his fist made contact with Ryu's sword, and then Ryu's blade flow over him and landed on the ground. Ryu was shocked as his sword broke, and then his fist made contact with his cheek and the force sent him flying down the street. He landed, skidded a little, and then he flow few more feet, and then it all repeated a few more times until he landed in a heap still with his sword's hilt in his hand. He was breathing heavily as he laid there for a few moments until he noticed Xero walking up to him and looking at him.

"Ha, that was a fun fight." Ryu said as he smiled and continued to breath heavily, as Xero was panting himself.

"Yeah, in fact all my energy was left in that last attack." Xero said as he leaned against the wall near Ryu. After a few minutes, Xero turned and notice Ryu's medallion on the ground. "Hmm, what's that?" Xero asked as he headed over to the necklace. Ryu looked up to see that and got worried.

"Wait, don't touch that." Ryu said as he watched Xero life up the necklace, and then Xero was engulfed in a mass of red energy. Xero stared out in space, and remained there for a moment until it vanished and then he fell in heap him self. A few second later, Jay ran up and noticed his friend was on the ground.

"XERO!" Jay yelled as he ran to his fallen frined looked him over for a few moments until he heard Xero say something.

"V-vision." was all Xero said as he passed out in Jay's arms.

"Xero? Xero!" Jay yelled as he tried to revive his fallen friend.

TBC.

* * *

What did Raven see and what's so special about this medallion? And does it have anything to do with Misty's worriedness?

* * *

**Well, that is it. I still need crew members. The rolls taken are: Captain, First Mate, Cook, Navigator, and ****Musician**.


	4. The Betrayal

**Hello, this is the next chapter of One Piece: The Uprising. I hope you like it and I still need crew members.**

Chapter 3: The Betrayal.

_Darkness, that was all Xero saw as few images appeared in front of him. He then suddenly fond himself in the sky, facing down with back up as he watched three large ships as they bombardment the island with cannon fire. Xero watched in horror as the islanders screamed in fear and ran for their lives._

_"No, stop it." Xero yelled at the top of his lungs while he watched, tears fromed in his eyes as he watched people suffer from the attack. As he watched, Xero noticed some one on the largest ship. And as he focused, he realized it was the marine he and Jay saw earlier._

_"Sir, we have checked the island and have yet to find the item." a young marine ran up to him and gave him his report._

_"Very well, order the men back and then finish off the island." the middle aged man said as t__he other marines saluted him as he ran off to do as he was told. As the man stood their, Xero watched him lift up a Den Den Mushi and then he beg__an__ to speak into it. "Sir, the island is being destroyed as we speak and their will be no survivors."_

_"Good, make sure to keep the peace of the world." the voice said from the other end. As Xero continued to watch, he was sicken __b__y seeing fellow marines gun down youngsters and women who were simply protecting their children._

* * *

Xero suddenly jolted up and sat up as he recovered from his nightmare. As he looked down, he noticed the red medallion was around his neck and was shocked to notice it had no hooks or anything that kept it on his neck. Bt before he could think of anything else, the door opened and a voice he heard that made him smile.

"Xero, bro. How are you doing?" Xero turned towards the door and noticed Jay standing there with a huge smile on his face, which Xero returned. Next to Jay was the bases doctor, who was a normal height man with a large bread and bald head as he wear a black shirt and brown pants with a doctors coat over his shoulders.

"Well, you look better." the doctor said as he walked over to Xero and then he gave him a full check-up. Afer five minutes, the doctor looked shocked as he checked out the charts again and then stared at Xero.

"Is something wrong doc?" Xero asked as he was getting a little worried.

"No, you seam fine for some one that was knocked out for three day straight." the doc explained.

"Three Days?" Xero asked as he seamed shocked for what was just said.

"Yes, now you look great. You may leave if you want, but please come back tomorrow before you go on duty." the doc said with a smile that was hardly visible through his beard.

"Sweet, come on Xero. Let's got eat." Jay said as he grabbed Xero's hand and pulled him out the door so fast, Xerobarely had time to grab his shirt on a chair.

* * *

As the two walked down the hall, Jay turned to Xero and he felt he had to ask him a question.

"Hey, Xero. What did you mean by 'vision'?" he asked as they turned to corner and headed to the mess hall.

"Hmm, oh. I saw something. Something just like my dreams." Xero explained as he looked at the medallion around his neck.

"Really, that's weird. Any way, I'm glad your okay." Jay said as the two entered the mess hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Misty's office, she was sitting in her large chair and her face read worried all over it. She just stared out her window for a few more moments until she closed the blinds and then she walked over to her door, and then she proceeded to close and lock it. After she was sure she was alone, she returned to her desk, opened the top draw, and pulled out a black Den Den Mushi with a large red M on it.

"Sir, I have the report for Gewso." she said as talked into the snail.

"Well, was he taken care of?" a loud, gruff voice was heard from the other side.

"No, he's still alive and he has the medallion." she answered the voice, who was not happy.

""What do you mean HE HAS IT..." the voice yelled from the other line.

"He was able to beat Ryu and then it said he said he saw a 'vision'." she said as she read from report, then heard the voice yell even louder.

"A 'VISION!'. This is bad, you must eliminate Xero right now, before he reveals the truth." voice yelled as it was getting angry. Misty stood there for a moment until she responded.

"But, sir. Maybe we don't have to. He doesn't seam to be a danger." Misty said as she tried to reason with who ever was on the other line.

"This order is from the Five Elder Stars. Do you want to tell them your reason not following their plans?" the voice said in an angrier tone. Misty stood there for a moment with a sign of pure fear all over her face.

"No, no. Please don't tell them, I'll get to ending him before he learns more." Misty said as she had tears form in her eyes.

"Good, now. Don't fail me this time or it's your ass." the voice said on the other line.

"Yes, Bane. I understand." Misty said as she sighed and sulked in her chair as she placed the Den Den Mushi back into the top draw.

* * *

Jay and Xero were enjoying their lunch and talked about their past adventures.

"And then I dropped the whole ship on top of his head." Jay said as he recalled what he was doing while Xero was fighting Ryu and both of them burst into laughter.

"Man, I love that gag." Xero said as he held his side and laughed at his friends story. After he stopped, he took a big bite of his sandwich and enjoyed the taste of fresh food. After a few minutes, Jay spoke up.

"Hey, Xero. The Sid sister were worried about you. So, how about we take them out on a night on the town." Jay said and Xero got an excited look on his face.

"Sure, let's do it." Xero said as they high fived, just then, a marine walked up and whispered in Jay's ear.

"Really?" he asked as he looked at the marine, who nodded. Jay sighed as he stood up and said, "Sorry, i'd have a rain check."

"Why?" Xero asked as he looked at his long time friend.

"Misty has called me up and I'll have to go on a mission." Jay said as he fived Xero one last time before he walked towards the door and left the mess hall.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jay finally met Misty at the dock area. As he walked up to her, he couldn't help but notice that she had been crying.

"Mama, is something wrong?" Jay asked as he seamed puzzles as to why she would ne upset about and he wanted to help her.

"Oh, it's nothing." she said as she ripped away a few tears and then she handed him a folder.

"I have a mission for you. It is very important and must be done post hast." Misty said as Jay took the folder and then lead him to the ship he was to take.

"Yes, mama. Oh, can you keep me updated on how Xero's doing?" Jay asked as he started to walk up the gangplank.

"Sure no problem." she said as she watched the ship take off, she then walked back up the dock and turned to a guard as she spoke to him, "Tell all them men to meet in the court yard except Xero." the guard saluted her and then proceeded to as he was told. After she was alone, she turned to the open area were the ships leave and said, "I'm sorry Jay, it's for the best of the world." Twenty minutes later, she was at the top of a banister and as she looked down, she saw a bunch off worried and confused faces who talked among them selves as to why all of them were called to the court yard. She walked up to the microphone and then began to speak through it.

"Attention, do to some starling new information. We have discover a pirate spy in the base and he has made contact with his comrades off sure." Misty said with a straight face as she watched the whole crowed get upset and want to have answers. She sigh softly as she continued, "We have intercepted calls to them and it is said that the plan was for destroy the base."

"Who's the scum bag?" yelled an angry marine from the crowed and all of them began to get angry.

"It is Captain "Stone-Cold" Xero. He and Ryu have been planning this for a few months. You all must go and apprehend him at all cost." Misty said as she watch the crowed go up and arms as they left, to get the false traytor.

* * *

After finishing his lunch, Xero headed back to his room to rest a little and wait until Jay returned. As he laid on his bed, Xero noticed his personal Den Den Mushi and smiled as he got up, and then head over to the special animal.

"Hey, Jay. What's up?" Xero asked as he sat back at his desk and began to talk to his friend.

"Nothing much, there's not much out here to do." Jay answered back as the two spoke on the snails. As Xero talked to Jay, a group of marines assembled on the other side of the door.

"Are you ready?" the leader of the group asked the other four of them.

"Yeah." all four of them answered as they all pulled out their pistols and rifles. As they readied them selves, a sixth person ran up and had a rocket launcher.

"Here, let's get this started." he said as he aimed the large weapon towards the door and then pulled the trigger. The large rocket fired out, pushing in into the wall and then went into the room, and it caused an explosion. As they recovered, the other five let out an onslaught of gunfire into the room.

TBC.

* * *

Will Xero ve able to get out of the base? What about Ryu? And who is Bane and how powerful is he?

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you like it and I still need crew mates. The ones taken are:**

**Captain, First Mate, Cook, Navigator, ****Musician**, Doctor, and Historian.


	5. The Great Escape

**Hello, this is the next chapter of One Piece: The Uprising. I hope you like it and I still need crew members.**

Chapter 4: The Great Escape.

The five continued to fire rounds into the room that held Xero. As the fired, smoke continued to come from the destroyed room and after all five men guns were clear did they finally stop.

"Hey, you three go check." the leader said to three of his underlings, which they gave him dirty looks as they crept into the room. The smoke was so think, that they could not see three feet in front of them and as they looked, all they saw were holes all over the place.

"I think we got him." one of them said with a ig as he started to leave, but as he turned around, he was met by a stone fist to the face and the force of it sent him through the weaken wall and out of the base. The other two were shocked by this and tried to defend them selves, but it was no use as both of them were slugged by to more punches, sending them out of the base following their buddy. While all this was happening, the other three were worried from what they had heard through the wall of smoke

"Hello, report men." The leader said as he stood there, wondering what had happened to his men, when suddenly a chest came flying out. He panicked and ducked as he tried to escape the object, which he did, but the other two were pinned against the wall and out cold. As the leader looked up, his throat was grabbed by a large stone hand and pinned against the wall.

"Tell me why you were shooting at me, NOW!" Xero yelled as he squeezed his throat a little, choking him.

"I'd never tell you traitor." the man said as he tried to punch Xero, which he just grabbed his arm and snapped it with his stone powers.

"Tell me, or your spines next." Xero yelled as he squeezed a little more and watched his struggle to get air.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." the man said as he tried to get his air back, and Xero lighten his hold so he could continue, "We know your plan."

"What plan are you talking about.?" Xero asked confused as to what the man met.

"Your plan to destroy the base along with your helper, Ryu." the man said as he spat on Xero.

"What, that's ridiculous I'm not..." Xero tried to explain himself, but was cut off.

"Freeze." yelled a group of marines that were charging down the hall.

"Damn it, Stone Throw." Xero yelled as he faced the marines and then throw the man in hand towards the group, and as the men yelled form the ultimate meeting. Xero took off down the other way and then turned down the hall heading away from them.

* * *

As Xero was on the run for his life, Misty was sitting in her office with a heavy mind and as she sat there, she felt worst and worst of what Xero was to go through. Just as she closes her eyes in a failing hope she was just having a bad dream, the Den Den Mushi on her desk began to ring, which startled her and it took her a few minutes to answer the snail.

"Hello?" se said in the snail in a calm and steady tone. Then she was shocked to hear the voice from the other line.

"Hey Misty, have you seen or heard from Xero? I was talking to him and then suddenly we were cut off." Jay said as he was the one on the other line of the snail. Misty was thinking as fast as she could to think of an answer that would satisfied her and Jay. After a few moments, she found an answer she liked.

"Oh, I had some one cut off his snail because the doctor ordered him to get as much rest as possible." Misty said with a nerves smile on her face that she was glad Jay could not see.

"Oh,...alright. Give him my best, would ya?" Jay asked in cheerful voice.

"Sure, no problem." Misty said with a even more nerves smile as Jay hung up. After he hung up, she laid back in her chair and sulked over her duties. When suddenly there was another ringing in her office, but it was not from her desk. As she sat up, her eyes laid on the draw that held the secret Den Den Mushi. She let out a long sigh as she took out the black snail and then simply spoke, "Yes, Sir Bane?"

"Have you taken care of our little problem?" the gruff voice asked through the snail.

"Well, no. He's escaped and is somewhere on this base, but I will not let him escape." Misty said the her side and waited for a response.

"He better not. Understand Miss?" the gruff voice asked in a not so pleased tone.

"Y-yes Sir Bane." Misty said as she looked upset over what she had to do.

"Very good." the voice said as he hung up, leaving a troubled Misty as she laid back down in her chair and came close to tears as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Xero, I'm truly sorry." she said to her self as she sat there and was left to her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark, unknown location. A tall figure sat in a chair with his entire body shadowed out and he had a black Den Den Mushi on a table. As he sat there, there was another person in it. He to was entirely shadowed out, but he was much smaller the man and he had a huge, unnatural smile on his face.

"So, your having that little, love struck girl do your dirty work huh?" the smaller figure asked as he looked at the taller man.

"That's none of your damn business how I do my job, Jester." the tall man scolded the other one, which was named Jester.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember Bane, the master needs the medallion to complete his plan." Jester said as he huckled a little, which pissed Bane off.

"I'm working on it, just tell him he'll get it." Bane said as he picked up a drink and sipped on it a little as the two sat there, in the dark.

* * *

Meanwhile in the holding cell, Ryu sat therein the cold, damp cell behind the bars as an average sized man sat by a small desk with his feet on it. As the two sat there, the door suddenly opened and in walked three other marines, all about the same size and then there was a sudden crashing sound.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" the marine at the desk ask as he looked worried.

"We have a traitor trying to avoid justice. We here so he can't get his little partner." one of the marine said as he turned and glared at Ryu, which confused the young captive..

"What?" he asked as he looked confused.

"Don't play dumb, we all know what you and Xero a planning." the marine said leaving both Ryu and the guard with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Ha, that's rich. Why would you think that?" Ryu said with a chuckle as he thought it was a great joke.

"We were told by our boss, Rear-Admiral Misty." one of the marine said as he pulled out his pistol and pointed at the laughing Ryu, which shut him up.

"Really, you guys are so gullible." Ryu said as he stared straight at the pistol and smiled as waited for the marine to make a move, but before anything could happen, the door suddenly was thrown from it hinges and crashed into the three marine, sending them into the cell bars. And as he fell, the marine with his pistol out fired, which hit the guard I his right leg, which made him fall to the ground in pain. As all that chaos happened, Ryu was in shock a he stood up and saw a panting Xero standing the door way. He watched him get closer, grabbed Ryu's throat through the bars, and got right in his face as he spoke in a pissed off tone.

"What did you tell them?" Xero barked as he glared at the prisoner.

"Nothing, those idiots just told me that some one named Misty said you and I are planning something." Ryu said in a nerves tone as he smiled a little while he stared at Xero.

"What? No it can't be." Xero said as he let Ryu go and took a few steps back as he soaked in what he was just told. As he stood there, three new marine charged in with their rifles aimed at the duo in the room.

"Caught you red handed traitor." one said as all three readied to fire. Just as they were about to shoot, Xero turned around and stared at them.

"I'm no traitor. You are." Xero said as he stood there and did not move an inch.

"Ha, what a laugh." one of them said as all three began to fire into the room, not thinking of their fellow marines already inside. Ryu looked nerves as he ducked, but as he did, he notice that no bullet was hitting the wall of his cel, yet there was a sound of bullet hitting stone. As he looked up, he saw that Xero was blocking all the shots with his stone body.

"hey, Ryu."Xero said with out turning from the shoots as they unloaded. Ryu slowly stood up and looke at him.

"Yeah?" Ryu asked as he looked at the stone man in front of him.

"Let's make a deal. I help you escape and you help me find out what happened here that put you and me in this deep trouble." Xero said as he turned his head slightly with a smile, and Ryu returned the smile.

"Sure." RYu said and as he said that, the marines ran out of ammo. As they looked scared, Xero charged forward, pulled his right fist back, and then throw it forward as he yelled.

"Gravel Fist." as he said that, the punch hit all three of them and the force sent them right into the wall in the hall. After thanking care of the marines, Xero turned towards and headed towards the desk, and once he got to it, he dug in a draw and pulled out a set of keys. He then headed over and unlocked the cell door, and as it opened, he said, "Come on." and with that, he turned and began to walk away with Ryu following. After a few feet, Ryu kneeled down and proceeded to remove two katana's from two marines and then placed them in his belt.

"Ready." Ryu said as he and Xero took off out of the holding area and headed down the hall.

* * *

After twenty minutes of run and avoiding more marines, they turned the corner and were met by ten mariens, all ready to attack.

"Damn." Xero said as his right arm turned to stone and then he got ready for another fight, but just then, Ryu stepped forward and stood in front of him.

"I got this." Ryu said as he drew both his swords, he then placed one pointing up and the other pointing down. After he lined up his blades, he closed his eyes and then he charged forward towards the group. As he got close, he began to spin to the right as he yelled, "Demon Dance." and then he suddenly appeared behind them, and then all ten fell to the floor out cold. He then looked at Xero with a smile as he sheathed his swords.

"Good job, we're almost there." Xero said as he walked past Ryu.

"Now, were are we heading?" Ryu asked as he followed Xero a few more feet and then they were at two large doors.

"We're heading to the dock to steal a ship to get off this base. And the quickest way is through the court yard." Xero said as he pushed the two doors open and revealed that they were at the court yard. "Just through here and we're good." Xero said as he and Ryu took off towards the other doors, but not even half way there, something crashed into the ground, sending both men skidding back. As Xero and Ryu got their footing, they looked around to find out were the attack came from. Then while they were looking, a voice called to them and as they looked up, Xero's eyes widen in shock. On top of balcony, stood Misty with her arms crossed, pushing her bust up

"Not so fast, Xero." she said as she and the two young men stared at each other.

TBC.

* * *

Can Xero and Ryu survive Misty and get free? And who is Bane and Jester's master and what does Xero have to do with this?

* * *

**Well, that is it. Oh, and if any one has an idea for a flag design, please PM me with it and the person that's design gets picked, get a reward.**


End file.
